Under the Radar
Under the Radar is the first level of Call of Duty: From the Cold which sees the player playing part of Codename Alistar in a SAS infiltration of a submarine base in Murmansk in an attempt to take the place of a Russian work crew heading for the Duga Radio Array being constructed at a nearby Soviet Air Base. Walkthrough The level starts in the torpedo bay of a British Resolution Class Submarine as the team is ejected into the harbour. Major Johansson announces that leaking nuclear fuel from the numerous Oscar II Submarines has contaminated the water and that they should get out as soon as possible. As the SAS reach the harbour they find a Search and Rescue team salvaging supplies from a sunken barge and quickly silence them with their Stechkin APS Pistols. Shortly afterwards a Ka-25 arrives and begins to scan the surface looking for the Search and Rescue team. The SAS avoid the helicopter’s search light and reach the harbour where Captain Ross takes out a patrolling soldier before prompting Alistair to catch the body so it doesn’t alert the other guards. After escaping the water Alistair picks up the guard AUG and attaches a Suppressor before going with Ross towards the fuel depot. Moving along the dock Ross and Alistair take out the guards one at a time before reaching the fuel depot. Climbing up the wall Alistair lands on the other side and knocks down a Russian Technician before having to rapidly having to kill three other soldiers before they raise the alarm. Ross lands on the other side and leads Alistair past a pair of BMP-2 IFVs keeping out of their spotlights and staying away from patrols before placing a brick of C4. Slipping out the two SAS agents are spotted by the Ka-25 before shooting out its spotlight and dropping off the dock into the water. As they surface Alistair ignites the C4 destroying the depot and one of the BMPs. Sneaking along the dock Ross and Alistair meet up with Johansson and Corporal Owens as the garrison leaves to deal with the burning depot. Sneaking into the Submarine Base the team takes out a few guards before hiding their bodies in some lockers before Owens uses a Dynamic Hammer to breach the room where the work crew is getting ready to leave. As they enter the SAS take out the guards and the four members of the work crew. Quickly hiding the bodies the team dress in the worker’s overalls and hide their weapons before heading the landing pad. Suddenly the alarm in the base goes off and the commander announces that because of the attack on the fuel plant that the schedule has been accelerated before telling that the workers have three minutes to reach the transport chopper. The team has to run but are stopped before they reach the Mi-8 they are stopped and asked for identification. As the SAS are about to be discovered the guards are told to let them through by Captain Anahtov who executes the guard before telling the work crew to reach the ‘Hip’ before he loses his temper. The team reaches the chopper just before it takes off for the work site. Weapon Loadout Inital Loadout APS.jpg|Stechkin APS|link=Stechkin APS Found in Level AK-47.jpg|AK-47|link=AK-47 AUG.jpg|AUG|link=AUG Skorpion.jpg|Skorpion|link=Skorpion SKS.jpg|SKS|link=SKS RPD.jpg|RPD|link=RPD KS-23.jpg|KS-23|link=KS-23 Makarov.jpg|Makarov|link=[[CZ-75|link=CZ-75 RPG.jpg|RPG-7|link=RPG-7 Transcript Files are seen on a map of world as a dart comes flying through the air and lands just south of Murmansk Codename Alistair: - As far as I know that was where it all started, it should have been an easy mission. But at that time we had no idea what was going to happen. Of course we knew what we were facing. The camera zooms in on pictures of Soviet Spetsnaz Soldiers, and Oscar II Submarine and a Ka-25 armed with a search light Codename Alistair: - For a long time something that NATO called Steel Yard had been broadcasting a set of numbers. We had some inkling what they were thanks to intelligence shared by the CIA but it was only when a defector inside the Armed Forces announced that a new apparatus was being constructed that we decided that the Number Broadcasts had to stop. An pin with a woodpecker is seen before the camera pans up to Murmansk and a Submarine Pin Codename Alistair: - Our gateway was through the frigid waters of the Soviet Union’s Submarine Capital. If I knew what I was about to release then I would have let the ice claim me, this whole scenario could have been adverted but we’ll get to that later. The camera zooms onto the Russian Coast before plunging into the water and fading to black. Slowly the dark rolls away to reveal a dark blue. Henderson: - Standby for launch. Releasing cargo in 5…4…3…2…1. Torpedoes away. Captain are you clear? Ross: - We’re clear Admiral, we’ll see you back home. To team Okay stay close and remember we don’t need the Soviets getting wise to us at the moment. The torpedo sinks and the team disengages. Johansson: - I’m reading high levels of radiation in the water. We shouldn’t stay down here any longer then we should Owens: - Bloody Russian boats, its bad enough that they sneak under our radar but to leave this filth down here, there must be enough radiation to drop a whale down here. Ross: - All the more reason not to stay down here for too long The team approach a sunken barge and divers with search lights scanning the hull. Ross: - Take them out quietly The team kill the divers and continue past the barge Owens: - I’m picking something up on radar. A Ka-25 flies past before illuminating the barge and sweeping the area. Ross: - Hormone, keep out of its spotlight or we’re finished The team reach the dock and see a Russian walking along the edge. Ross: - Keep down I’ve got him. He slides out of the water and kills the Russian with a knife strike before catching him and rolling him over the side. ''Catch. ''Alistair catches the body and rests him in the water before removing the AUG he was holding. Johansson: - Here let me help you. He pulls Alistair out of the ocean Ross: - Alistair come with me, we’ll set up the fireworks. You two get to the sub base we’ll meet you there. Johansson and Owens sneak off towards the base. That fuel station should do nicely. The pair of agents sneak along killing Russian Guards before reaching the wall Ross: - Over you go. Alistair is boosted over the wall and lands on a Russian Technician. Technician: - (In Russian) Get off me. Intruder alert. Alistair kills him and the three guards nearby before Ross lands next to him Ross: - Noisy Bugger. Okay the Fuel Tank is on the other side. The patrols cycle every sixty seconds, plenty of time. Just avoid those BMP’s, get caught in those lights and we’re dead. The two men sneak across the tarmac before slipping down into an alcove next to the fuel tank. Ross: - Place the C4 Alistair Alistair places the C4 before backing off. The pair head back to the wall and scramble back over onto the upper dock. As they land the Ka-25 flies past and lights them up with its spotlight. Ross: - Take out the Light Alistair shoots the light and Ross takes out the pilot ''Illumination Eliminated. The Ka-25 crashes towards them Jump, do it now. ''Alistair leaps off the dock as the Ka-25 crashes before resurfacing. Ross: - Set off the fireworks'' Alistair fires the C4 causing the entire fuel depot to detonate.'' That should keep them busy, move quickly and move silently. The agents crawl across the dock as Soviet troops rush to the burning fuel depot. They both reach the submarine base as Johansson finishes cutting a hole into one of the pipes. Johansson: - So much for stealth Ross: - Couldn’t be helped mate, now let’s get inside. They crawl into the vent and drop out on a unit of guards taking them out quickly and quietly before stacking up on the door. Ross: - Owens knock Owens pulls out a Dynamic Hammer and smashes the door down. The SAS agents kill the workmen and the two guards before hiding their bodies and pulling on overalls. Alistair stores his APS in his tool kit before following the others outside. As they walk to the helipad an alarm sounds. Russian Commander: - (In Russian) Attention all Personnel, due to recent activity we are accelerating our plans. All armed forces to defensive positions, all work crews must be onboard their designated transports in four minutes. Ross: - Alright hoof it; we ain’t got long before the window closes. The team run towards the helipad but are stopped by the guards just before they get there. Guard 1: - (In Russian) Papers Ross: - (In Russian) Do we really have time for this? Guard 2: - You heard him show your papers He draws a Makarov Pistol Anhatov: - Stand aside you fools, do you really want to be responsible for delays at the worksite Guard 1: - We must check everybody’s papers. Anhatov brings out his own pistol and shoots the guard before pushing the second one out the way. Anhatov: - Move before my patience runs out. The SAS team run to the Mi-8 followed by Anhatov just before the crew door shuts. Quickly they take their places and watch as the Mi-8 takes off giving them a view of the base and the burning fuel depot. Intel and Challenges Intel No. 1 (1/2) At the Fuel Depot on the back of the Pick Up Truck loaded with Fuel Cans (Unlocks AUG Multiplayer Unlock Challenges) Intel No. 2 (2/2) In the tool kit where you stash the APS (Unlocks Stechkin APS Multiplayer Unlock Challenges) Challenge No. 1 (1/3) - Sneak across the Fuel Depot without alerting any guards or firing a single shot - Easy Difficulty (500 Points) Challenge No. 2 (2/3) - Knife Eight Russian Soldiers without being detected as you advance across the dock - Medium Difficulty (750 Points) Challenge No. 3 (3/3) - Find a way to disable the two BMP's search lights without being detected - Hard Difficulty (1000 Points) Achievements Doppler Effect (15G/Bronze Trophy) - Infiltrate the Work Crew and head off to the Construction Site Category:Call of Duty: From the Cold Category:Levels